


Goodbye To This World (hello to the end)

by dubiousWanderer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: slightly poetic mainly pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubiousWanderer/pseuds/dubiousWanderer
Summary: She was never meant to live. She was never meant to God Tier, or kill Caliborn, or find victory in the color red. But she survived anyway, and wasn't that hilarious?Calliope reflects as she dies, as all good things must.





	Goodbye To This World (hello to the end)

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Goodbye To a World by Porter Robinson made me feel things. Human, emotional things. So here, have a spot of Calliope.

She is the ultimate passive class, inoffensive and small, peaceful. (She never does feel peaceful, or godly, with the echoes of Caliborn's jeers in her head). She wonders, posed like the maestro she is not, if it's worth it. Worth saving them, and watching them leave her behind. But she knows it is.

Calliope is not kind, she cannot be, and she is not peaceful, it was torn out of her by the game. But she remembers the intensive loneliness fading under cheerful bubblegum text, oblivious green and soothing, heartfelt blue, blazing orange. They were all she had, and she was okay with that.

Distantly, she realizes she loves them, and if she could weep for what she's lost she would. Cherubs are isolated, knowing only themselves for almost the entirety of their lives. But Calliope mourns the loss of her friends in her own way. She lifts her wand and straightens her spine, memories of jokes and pranks and friendship, glorious friendship, imprinted into her mind. 

She wishes she could've said goodbye, and apologized for her mistakes. For letting it go on as long as she did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this so short


End file.
